House of Sponge
by randominuyasha
Summary: When Spongebob is scooped up out of the sea and brought into the human world, something terrible happens. People have used modern science to make his body a livable house, and now reside in him. What chaos will result, what calamity? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an average day in Bikini Bottom, the water still and the atmosphere calm. The flower clouds floated above them as they usually did, and the downtown streets were populated with everyday people. All was calm. Everywhere except the pineapple home on that one street, that is.

"Hey, Patrick…" the yellow sponge whispered giddily, as he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, Spongebob?" the pink starfish replied, as he too tried not to giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"We should go jelly fishing!" Spongebob burst suddenly, his happiness radiating from him. He and Patrick both pulled out their usual jellyfishing nets, and looked at each other over excitedly.

"WITH SQUIDWARD!" Patrick added loudly, flailing his net in the air and joining in the fun.

The two skipped merrily the few steps it was to the grumpy squid's house, and knocked on the door. When there was no answer they rang the doorbell. Still there was no answer, so they started yelling at the top of their lungs, hopeful that their neighbour would hear them.

"Squidward!" they hollered as loud as they could, trying desperately to get his attention.

Unfortunately for the sarcastic squid, they caught him whilst he was in the middle of playing his clarinet horribly, something he wasn't happy about in the least. Knowing that it would only continue if he didn't respond, he poked his head out the window.

His head out the window he looked down at the two, their goofiness sickening him. With a sigh he said grudgingly, "What d'you want, Spongebob?"

"Would you like to come…jellyfishhiiiiinnnnnngggggg?" they called up to him in a singsong type of voice, though in reality they sounded very crappy.

He was about to deny their offer when something very unusual happened.

For some unknown reason they'd randomly flown away, as if suspended by some kind of invisible net. In fact, that was exactly the case; a giant transparent fishnet had been lowered, and had scooped up the two companions.

"HA!" Squidward chortled in spite, as he watched the two float away, "That takes care of those two annoyances. Now, back to tending to Clary."

He headed back inside, to where his clarinet lay up against his music stand. He thought all was good until he felt a harsh lurch. Confused about what had happened he ran back to the window, only to find that he too had been scooped up.

None of them knew what was happening, or what the future held for them.

::change of time::

Spongebob woke up, an odd sensation filling his body. He opened his eyes slowly, and beheld a most horrible sight.

He was looking straight up at the sky, and realized that there wasn't any water anywhere around him. He was out in the air with no water, but despite that, it seemed that he wasn't dried out in the least.

Oddly enough, he felt fine, as if he was still underwater. Everything seemed completely normal, aside from the fact that he felt something moving around inside him. It felt like there were ants walking around in him or something. It gave him an oddly tingly sensation, and he had to see what was going on.

He rolled his eyes all the way back, so that he could look at the space inside him. He remembered what Plankton had tried that one time, and thought that it might be him crawling inside his head.

Where his brain was supposed to be he found no Plankton, and instead saw an empty space, occupied by some furniture. A family of five were sitting on one of the couches, looking intently at a flat screen television.

"Hey…hey, you!" Spongebob said to them. They didn't look away from the tube, obviously in a zombie like trance. He shouted it louder and louder each time, and each time they didn't respond. They were slaves to the TV.

This frustrated Spongebob. He had something to say, but the television wouldn't allow him to be heard. He angrily thought of turning off the TV, and to his surprise it did just that. With a soft click, the television shut down.

As soon as the LCD screen went black, the family of five snapped out of their all-too-common trance. They looked around to see what had caused the problem, but didn't find it until the sponge spoke again.

"Umm…hi," he said shyly, growing an arm inside his head to wave at them, "What are you doing in my head? And where'd all my internal organs go?"

The family simply stared up in awe at the random waving hand, their eyes nearly popping out of their hand. The father was the first to get over the initial shock of the event and was also the first to speak.

"We…we're undersea enthusiasts. When we asked for an undersea style house, they suggested a sponge to test out a new experiment. When we brought you to the scientists they super sized you and gutted you so we could live here," he said.

He still wasn't quite over the excitement, and for a few moments stared up at Spongebob's face, trying to get himself to snap out of it.

"But then…why am I still alive?" Spongebob asked in a confused tone of voice.

"The…the scientists said that something like this might happen, but I thought it unbelievable!" he said slowly, taking it in. He was already getting ideas of how to use this to his advantage.

"What deed the scientist say might happen, daddy?" the little girl asked curiously, apparently not phased in the least by any of this.

"They…they said that even though we extracted the organs, the electricity running through here might act for a substitute for all of those. Kind of like a Frankenstein type thing," he explained simply, his ideas growing by the minute.

"B-but I need water! I NEED it!" Spongebob said desperately, remembering what had happened the first time he'd gone to Sandy's house. He never wanted that to happen ever again.

"No need to worry," the dad said, intending to use this as his bargaining chip, "If you obey us, we'll give you all the water you need. And it'll be a special kind of water, that doesn't conduct electricity, so we don't all get fried."

Spongebob thought for a moment and then said, "What if I want to go back to Bikini Bottom to play with my friends?"

"Impossible."

"And why is that?" Spongebob said accusingly, not liking where this was going. The man had a kind of smug tone to his voice, one that made him feel uneasy.

"Because we stuck you in cement before moving in, so that you'd stay in one place. You can't move from this spot, and there's nothing you can do about it," he explained, the smugness not dying off in the least.

Spongebob fell silent, thinking. He really had no choice in the matter, though he didn't want to accept it. To stay alive he'd have to obey their every command. He sighed and said, "Ok, but I have one question first: where's Gary?"

The little boy put on a puzzled face and asked curiously, "Gawy? Who dat?"

"My beloved pet snail, the best pet a sponge could ever have!" Spongebob replied in a singsong voice, though only to mask his disappointment. Since they didn't know about Gary that must mean that they'd never meet again.

The mom by that time had caught on to her husband's idea, and at that point spoke, "We didn't find any snails. But…if you want and if it makes you feel a little better, you could think of us as your pets."

It sounded awkward, but he had to admit, it would dim his pain the slightest bit. He thought about it as she continued.

"You could keep our home clean, do out cooking, do pretty much everything. Except wash us, we can do that ourselves. It's a win/win situation; you get your precious water and new pets, and we get to do nothing but relax and focus on what matters," she finished, trying to make it seem a little more appealing.

Spongebob, who knew that he'd have to bend to these people's will despite how he felt about it, decided to make a plan. In order to keep himself alive he'd have to bend to their will and fulfil their wishes, and he intended to do that to the best of his ability. After all, it would all be taking place inside of him.

And since their house was the inside of his body, he felt he'd be able to tend to their needs fairly easily, and already had thought of a way to do so.

With a slightly disturbing sounding grunt, he began the very odd process. His face on the ceiling absorbed into itself, and the roof became completely smooth. The family looked around, not sure of what was going on. They'd never seen the sponge work his magic before.

Then, without warning, mini Spongebob faces popped out of the walls everywhere, at least one in each room. The living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the bedrooms; they all had a Spongebob there to tend the each person's needs.

"OK!" Spongebob said loudly and enthusiastically, "My name's SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! And, in return for water, I'll be doing your stuff! Let's get started…WOO!"

The face in the living room smiled a fake smile, wanting to not reveal his true feelings about this. He did, however, want to think of it as a relaxing job; how hard could it possibly be?

::change of time::

It had been months since Spongebob had randomly woken up like that. He hadn't realized just how much work it would take to stay alive, but as it turns out, keeping these people happy was much harder than he'd anticipated.

Two of the kids, a boy and a girl, were both toddlers and needed to be taken care of 24/7. Instead of hiring someone to take care of them or even do it themselves sometimes, they'd gotten the sponge to do it for free.

Dinner had to be on the table by 5:30 PM, and it was Spongebob's job to take care of that. When he missed the deadline they would punish him, cutting off his water supply temporarily.

The house needed to be cleaned frequently, and of course that was another one of his duties as well. He amazingly found it in himself to keep it tidy, though probably only because a punishment would be waiting for him if he didn't.

The other kid, a teenager, was of the depressed and angsty variety. His constant rants about how life sucked and who should die by divine judgment thoroughly bored the sponge. And to top it off, he had to make sure the boy didn't go and slit his wrists, which he had a habit of doing.

On this particular day his will had been completely drained by the endless work, and he didn't even know how he was still able to move. He was even more tired than the time he and Patrick had adopted the baby clam together, and it was still only noon.

"House!" Steph, the daughter said, poking him as hard as she possibly could. It didn't feel pleasant in the least, but there was nothing he could do about it; if he did anything they didn't like, the parents would punish him.

"Ow. Ow. Ouch!" Spongebob said blandly, as the two poked him and the boy bit him, "Could you by any chance stop that? Please?"

Just as he thought it didn't work, and they continued to torture him. They seemed to react to his pain, and only tried harder to hurt him.

After a few more moments of enduring them he burst, unable to keep it in any longer, "STOP IT!"

::end of chapter 1::

WOO! The first chapter of my insanely random Spongebob Squarepants fanfiction!

Don't really know what to say...this was supposed to be done before Halloween (the entire fanfiction, that is), but as you can see, that kind of failed. I finally got my butt in gear and started to type it out, hence why you're reading it right now. IF all goes smoothly, this should end up being two or three chapters long.

For those of you who may be keeping up with my other ongoing fics, Ninja in a Demon's World is currently on hold due to a writer's block. Other than that, the Slert series and the original that's getting published are going along pretty well (what's new, eh?)...

Anyway, that's all I've got. So, next chapter should be out sometime soon, but I'm not making any promises I can't keep. But it shouldn't be too long, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two stopped dead in their tracks, shocked at how Spongebob had raised his voice to them. Never had anyone talked to them like that, and they didn't know how to comprehend it. They were silent for a moment, but soon they erupted, their wails filling the room.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry, little guys, I didn't mean it! Please…stop…" Spongebob cried, growing a few arms to try to comfort the children. He patted them on the back and head nervously, though to no success.

The children's wails attracted the attention of the teenager, Todd, who was at home skipping school on that particular day.

"What the hell did you do now, you stupid sponge? I'm trying to listen to depressing music and hate the world, and you're totally ruining it! I hate you!" he yelled, as he shuffled into the living room, bursting into tears at the last point.

Spongebob was about to ask him to refrain from using swear words in front of the children, but he realized that even if he did, it would do no good.

Todd sulked away, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He made his way to the kitchen to grab a knife, and ended up with the biggest and sharpest one he could find. It was the only thing he could use, for Spongebob had taken away all his razors.

"No…" Spongebob groaned, growing another arm to stop him from cutting himself. He covered Todd's arm in sponge and hardened it, making the cutting impossible. The shield was impenetrable.

"DAMN YOU!" Todd shrieked, thrusting the blade into the wall closest him. It made contact and easily slid through, though he didn't stop there. He pushed it farther in, and then took it out quickly, only to stab Spongebob in another place. He continued the process, venting his anger.

"GRAAAAA!" Spongebob screamed in pain. He'd been instructed by the parents that should this happen at any time, he should just let it go like it never happened, but he just couldn't do that. He'd had enough, and was at the point where he was ready to snap.

He grew another two arms, one of them to snatch the knife away. The other, in blind pain and anger, slapped Todd across the face. He crumpled to the ground, and in the sponge used that window of opportunity to hide the knife carefully inside of himself.

Todd quickly got back up, rushing to the phone. Before talking to his parents he yelled at the sponge, "You'll pay for that! Just wait until mom and dad get home, you're really in for it this time!"

Spongebob allowed him to call for help, knowing that his anger might get the best of him if someone didn't come soon. He didn't want to go on some kind of rampage, so was using this for everyone's safety.

Very soon the parents arrived at the house, having walked away from whatever it was they were doing, and burst through the front door in a huff.

"What the hell did you do to my son?" the father shouted, fighting Todd's battle for him as usual.

Spongebob, who had calmed down slightly in the time it had taken them to arrive, said truthfully, "He was stabbing me and it hurt real bad, so I got him to stop."

"We instructed you to wait it out, so–" the mother said, though her son very quickly cut her off.

"He slapped me!" he blurted, pointing at the face in the kitchen.

"Why you no good–" the father seethed, his level of anger rising. He never got to finish his sentence, however, because the doorbell suddenly rang and cut him off. It was a good thing, too, for he had been about to go on a nasty name-calling spree.

The mother peeked out the window to see who could be at their door only to see a delivery person waiting there. He held a large rectangular package, with a giant 'fragile' sticker on the side.

"OH!" she squealed shrilly, her voice ringing through the house, "Honey, the new accents are finally here!"

Everything seemed to stop as she retrieved the massive package. She hurriedly gave the boy his money and slammed the door in his face, eager to get to the parcel. With a strange excitement in her eyes she opened it. Biodegradable S's covered the floor as she dug franticly through them, until she finally got to her prize.

She pulled the long box-shaped thing from the package and immediately carried it to the far wall; it seemed like she'd already picked out the spot where it was to go, and had prepared for it long before the thing actually got there.

Very soon there was a brand new display hanging from the wall, and everyone was gazing at the underwater scene in admiration. For Spongebob, however, it was the complete opposite.

He sniffed and a tear rolled down his street, but his sadness wasn't destined to last long. He knew the undersea scene that was depicted by it better than the back of his hand.

Contained in the display, much to the sponge's surprise and despair, were the things he held most dear: his friends. Patrick, Mr. Crabs, Squidward, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Larry, and even Gary were there. They were all standing nicely in there, staring blankly at the family.

The reality of what this was didn't hit Spongebob right away, but when it did he just felt like dying right there. He had nothing left to live for, really. All his companions were dead and stuffed, and had been placed in a tacky display.

That really was the breaking point for Spongebob, the last straw. Being through so much, tormented and abused on a daily basis, those were one thing, but hurting his friends and showing their dead bodies off to people was something entirely different.

Nobody hurt Spongebob's friends.

"P-Patrick…Gary…" he sobbed. His world had fallen apart by the seams. For many moments he did nothing but cry big we tears all over the place, in the usual Spongebob style. He finally quieted down after a while to ask the family softly, "What…what did you to do my friends?"

It was obvious, but he wanted to hear it from them. The five of them, however, stayed silent, stunned by their house's random fit of tears.

"Answer me!" Spongebob yelled, maybe a little louder than necessary, "WHAT did you do to them? Those are my friends…"

The mom, although she was still a little afraid of her house's sudden mood swings, was the only one who could say what happened, since she organized it. She explained as nice as she could, "W-when we found you, we also got all of them. We thought they were unique, with all their little dressings, so…"

"So you KILLED them?"

"Well…we didn't know they were friends of yours…" the mother said quietly.

The father added randomly, "And it was the only way to get this display, so I suppose you could say that," the father said, his voice cracking. His house was starting to frighten him, and he didn't know what this news would bring.

"You…you…you…you…you…you…YOU KILLED THEM!" Spongebob roared, completely losing control. For once it really was the last straw for him, and things were really about to get ugly. He continued, "You killed my friends!"

"Y-yes, b-but…it was for the best. Don't you agree they make great unique accents?" the mother whimpered, not knowing how to defend herself against her house's words. She wanted to make this right, but had no idea how to do that.

"But you killed them!" the sponge roared again. His level of rage was quickly rising, and as it did, his colour turned a darkish red and rose with it. And as his temper rose, he became very hot, nearly to the point where he could melt.

"We sorry! You hurting me, you hurting! Pweese stop!" the little girl squealed, as she started to cry out in pain. Her brother soon joined in. They didn't know what was happening, but they didn't like it in the least; the sponge was searing hot, and was burning their skin.

"STOP! You're hurting them, my babies!" the mother screeched, not wanting to see her kids in pain like that, "You're hurting the children, and you have to stop!"

When Spongebob didn't do anything to ease their pain, she attempted to move to pick the children up. She didn't want them to have to go through something as painful as sponge fusing itself into their skin from the sheer heat of it.

However, when she attempted to move, she found that her feet wouldn't move in the slightest; her bare feet had sunk into the sponge just a bit, and it had the same effect as wet cement, Spongebob style.

"Let me go, I have to get to my children!" she cried in desperation, trying harder to move her feet. She could feel her children's pain. She tried her hardest, and found a strength she didn't know she had.

But, as she lurched forward to her babies, a sickening half-squishing half-ripping found could be heard. She felt an unimaginable pain on the bottom of her foot, but didn't quite know what had happened until she looked. When she saw, she and the rest of the family let out screams of horror.

Still welded in a sense to the floor were her feet, though only the skin from the bottoms of them. She lifted her own foot to take a look, and saw nothing but blood and raw muscle.

"AHH!" she shrieked, completely freaking out. Not wanting to get her feet mutilated any further; she lifted them continuously, jogging in place. To her surprise her tactic worked, and her feet no longer stuck to the sponge.

Thinking fast, she ran to the kitchen, rushing to get water. Though the tap hadn't yet melted completely, the water was still far too hot to handle with unprotected hands.

The father, having burst into the house in a rage, had forgotten to take off his shoes at the door. He now realized this, and was thankful for it. He slipped his feet out of them, for they were sunken in the sponge and wouldn't move, and went to help his wife.

He followed the example of his spouse and ran in place. It had worked for her and it was now working for him as well.

"You stop this right now, you damn house!" he shouted, not knowing what else to do. He was powerless against an opponent such as this, and he knew it. This was nothing like the controlled fights he had in court.

Needless to say, the sponge ignored him completely.

"Bahahahahahaha! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Spongebob laughed manically, raising his arms in that classic villain manner. He'd completely lost it, and it looked like there was no turning back.

The mother looked around franticly, looking for something to help the children. The water hadn't worked, so she had to find a way to get them out of danger, off of the floor. She soon found the perfect thing for that, and immediately put her new plan into action.

Grabbing the kids up from the floor she rushed them to a nearby couch, which had not yet melted. It was still hot, but not nearly as much so as the floor. They cried in pain as chunks of their skin ripped off to stay with the sponge, but other than that it all went smoothly. Not too much of them stayed behind.

Spongebob's laughing soon ceased, though the crazy tone to his voice remained as he turned to Todd and said evilly, "You like to cut yourself, eh?"

Todd didn't answer, for fear of saying the wrong thing. It didn't matter what he said, though, because he was about to get what was coming to him regardless.

::end of chapter 2::

Sorry this took so long to get up, I've been completely addicted to Maple Story lately. Just started and already I'm a level 30 fire/poison magician, which I'm really happy about. I've also been busy with school and work and cadets and range and the like. But yeah, I'll hopefully get the last chapter up fairly soon...hopefully.

So...the morbidness begins! Everyone gets their just deserts, with a surpirse ending you'll never guess. You'll have to read to see what finds out. Anyway...not much else to say...chapter 3 coming at some point, most definately before Christmas Holidays. A LOT sooner than that.

Oh yeah, and because I forgot to say it last chapter, I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB. Stupid disclaimers...I always forget to add them...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spongebob kept his eyes trained on the confused teenager, an evil glint in his eyes. Todd still didn't respond so he continued, "Well then, Mr. Depressed-because-the-world-hates-me, I have just the thing for you!"

He randomly grew a couple dozen arms, all of which were located in the kitchen area. At the same time all of them reached into the drawers and cupboards to pull out knives of varying sizes. Without a moment's notice, and with precise aim, he threw them all directly at Todd.

Every one of them pierced their target, sinking deep into his skin. The boy franticly screamed out in pain, it being the most intense thing he'd ever felt. But although all those knives were sticking out of his body, none of them had hit him in a fatal area.

He looked down, gazing at the twenty-five knives sticking out of his gut and torso. He was used to seeing blood, but not like this. He tried to scream in pain again, but only succeeded in coughing up some of the thick crimson liquid.

His gazed soon turned to Spongebob's crazed face, and his eyes shot up to his forehead. A steady stream of blood trickled down his nose and cheeks; faster than he could have possibly known, he'd finished the job.

Sticking out of his forehead was the knife that Spongebob had previously taken from him. In his rage the sponge had taken it from its hiding place and hurled it at his head, and was now the thing that finished the angsty teenager's life.

With that he crumpled, nothing more and nothing less than dead.

The rest of the family stared on as his blood continued to spill, horrified looks on their faces. They'd known that their house was crazy, but they'd never expected something like this. Their oldest son was dead, and there was nothing they could do.

"Ah, that's going to leave a mark. But at least it wasn't painful for too long, I think," Spongebob said thoughtfully, though he didn't calm down at all. The feeling to destroy, to hurt, refused to leave him.

The family said nothing, not knowing what they could possibly say. They were stunned by their son's death.

"You…killed him. You killed our son!" the mother uttered quietly, confused.

"You killed my friends," the sponge justified.

A moment of tense silence went by, before anyone said anything more.

Spongebob started to giggle, remembering something he'd forgotten. One of his daily chores hadn't yet been fulfilled, and his eye twitched slightly as he exclaimed, "OH! I almost forgot something…it's bath time!"

He turned to the toddlers, morphing his body at the same time. One of his arms became a hose, which one of his other arms attached to the faucet. He didn't even feel the hotness of it, being so enveloped in his rage.

He aimed the outer end of the arm hose at the two kids, making sure he wouldn't miss. With a giddy laugh he turned the water on full blast and said, "Ehehehe! Here goes!"

Searing hot water spouted from the end of the hose, drenching the youngsters. As their big brother had done, they wailed in pain, wanting more than anything to make it stop.

They could feel the water washing over them at first, but soon the numbness took over and they felt nothing. Their eyes burned, having been open when the water hit them, and varying colours of red crept across their tiny bodies. The burns quickly evolved.

Before their parents vary eyes, they saw their children's skin bubble and burn, turning black after not too long, falling victim to their psychotic house. The water soon ceased along with their cries, but their injuries were permanent, and they soon realized that they would indeed be fatal.

They both had third degree burns all over their bodies, something that they couldn't handle at such a young age and with no medical help. As the parents got a good look at them, they knew that they were dead.

"Why?" the mom sobbed, gazing at the lifeless bodies of her two youngest kids. This was devastating for her, losing all three of her children in the same day and right after each other.

She wanted to stay here to say her last goodbyes to her children, but at the same time she wanted to run away and save herself. It was a hard decision, but she ultimately decided to wait it out, and try her hardest to save both herself and her husband.

Spongebob merely laughed, getting a kick out of this.

"Honey, there's nothing we can do for them now," the father said sadly yet franticly, looking around at something, anything, that could be used to formulate a new plan, "We just have to get out of here!"

A nearby phone caught his eye and he immediately reached for it. Fear flowing through his veins as he dialled 911, though dialling the number was as far as he got. Spongebob, who controlled the house and everything in it, had cut the phone line.

"Damn…" the dad cursed silently to himself, and then turned back to his wife and said, "Try your cell phone, there's a chance it might still work. We're running out of options…"

She took his advice and reached into her pants pocket, pulling out a sleek black cell phone. For once in her life she was glad to have the habit of carrying it around with her everywhere. However, at the same that wasn't exactly the best thing.

As she dialled the emergency number she met her demise. Spongebob channelled a very large chunk of the electricity that kept him alive through the phone, and into her body. The result, amazingly, was similar to that of a lightning bolt striking a tree, except without the fire.

Electricity coursed through her body, frying her from the inside out. A sickening burning smell filled the air, causing her husband to cough and hack. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, only the whites of her eyes showing.

The electrical energy exited from her body through her foot when the sponge finally stopped after a few moments, when he was sure she wouldn't be getting up any time soon. She slumped to the floor, steam rising from her fried body.

It was, without a reservation, a major case of overkill.

"Oh god…oh god…" the father said in a horrified tone of voice, looking onward at the fallen body of his wife. He couldn't believe this; he was all alone, his entire family had been killed.

Had he been sitting on the floor he'd now be rocking back and forth like a crazy person, though losing everything he held dear so quickly had driven him very close to the edge of losing the last of his sanity. He had no more ideas, no ways to keep himself alive.

He couldn't get out, his wife and kids were dead, he couldn't call for help, everything he held dear had been so suddenly taken from him, and his house was in total and complete control. He thought that all hope was utterly lost. That is, until a miracle came to him.

Amazingly the 911 call had gotten through, and even though he hadn't been able to say anything, the workers down there investigated anyway. They'd been keeping an eye on the house the whole time, just in case, but hadn't noticed it acting out. It had happened so suddenly.

They had an emergency plan in case of a situation similar to this, and though they'd been sceptical before, they were now glad that the scientists had approached them with the warning.

The father backed away toward a window, located in one of Spongebob's many holes. He hoped that it would be unlocked, but to his disdain it was shut tight. He grew frantic, nearly wanting to do anything to get out of here, or if worse came to worse, kill him before his house could.

Suddenly all the lights went out, and the sponge stopped dead in his tracks. At first the father didn't know what to think, in a state of utter shock, but soon he realized what had happened.

The people down there that had taken the 911 call had taken the appropriate actions, and had cut all power to the house. It was a last ditch effort to save who could very well be the sole survivor or the ordeal.

He thought he was safe and let out a sigh of relief and wiping the sweat off his brow. His victory was short lived, though, because he soon realized that he was still very much in danger, and still without a way to get out.

Luck was a doubled edges sword, and although the emergency workers had possibly saved other people's lives, they'd ensured the father's death. The electricity had been keeping Spongebob standing, acting as his brain, but now that there was no power going to the house there was nothing supporting it either.

He first realized he wasn't out of the danger zone yet when he noticed the ceiling starting to sag toward him, still burning hot. It wouldn't cool down for a long while. He hoped to the high heavens that it would stop, but to his great disappointment it kept on falling.

The sponge soon was so close to him that he knew he wasn't going to make it, but that didn't stop him from struggling for his life. As it crept closer he held out his hand to hold it back, ignoring the searing pain that traveled to his hands.

His plan didn't work, and he could soon feel the sponge pressing up against his body, crushing him. As it fell it gained a bit of speed, to a point where he didn't have any time to react aside from cowering.

He was unable to escape, Spongebob burying him uncontrollably. The wind was knocked out of him but despite that, he still fought for his life, unsuccessful and futile as it was. He tried to escape, but the mass of sponge prevented that from happening.

His last thoughts before he kicked the bucket were about his family, and vaguely about the pain in his body. He didn't make it, nor did Spongebob. They were dead and would remain so for the rest of eternity.

Though the death of an entire family was tragic and many of the locals protested and wanted desperately for it to stop, scientists continued their genetic research and experimental mutations such as this, stopping at nothing to learn more.

The moral of this story, my friends, is that genetic testing is OK, though it can very quickly get out of hand. Although searching for the answers to the world can lead to some pretty awesome revelations and the like, much of the time these discoveries are used for the wrong reasons.

::end of chapter 3::

Well, here it is, in all its twisted glory. House of Sponge, completed. I'm actually pretty happy with the result, and after adding some detail put it from two chapters to three. I tell you, when I started this, there was nothing to it. Hehehe.

Anyway, I hope you all got a laugh out of this, because I know I did. I really love writing cruel stuff like this occasionally!


End file.
